HP book 5
by mad-hatter15-6
Summary: harry go's back to the dursleys to find that this might very well be the worst summer of his life...read and see what harry and his friends do at there fifth year-chapter one if you want me to keep posting read and review (please only helpfull coments as


Chapter 1 Number four privet drive.again  
  
Harry walked away from platform 9 ¾ to the Dursleys company car, smiling. He was not smiling however because you-know-who had risen again but because Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were all lying on the Hogwarts Express with sprouts and fungus covering them. He was also smiling because he was thinking of all the sweets and magical jokes that Ron's brothers, Fred and Gorge, were going to make up with the100 galleons that Harry had just given them. Mr. Dursley was impatiently honking the horn and when Harry got close enough, Mr. Dursley said, "Hurry up boy.we haven't got all day". Harry tossed his stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat. The drive home was not pleasant.the Dursleys had always acted in the past as if Harry was some kind of slime stuck to their shoe and sometimes as if he wasn't there at all. But this was worst, this summer they were not going to let Harry go to a quidditch world cup like they did last year, they were not going to let Harry go to the Weasleys and Harry doubted that they were going to let him move an inch with out their permission.  
  
For this summer as Aunt petunia said with relish "we will have no funny business and let me tell you why.we have hired a house keeper, she is for you and only you and as such she will be watching your every move". Harry said nothing on the rest of the way back to number four but thought to himself "maybe she's not a muggle.maybe she'll help me reason with the Dursleys and let me go to Ron's" but how very wrong he was. They arrived at number four privet drive almost 45 minutes later and Harry got out as quickly as he could, because Dudley who filled the backseat on his own squished Him against the window the entire way. The Dursleys walked into the house without a backward glance at Harry, leaving him to carry his trunk, broomstick and headwigs cage into the house on his own. He struggled, making his way to the house when he tripped, throwing headwigs cage half way across the yard landing heavily on his trunk and sticking his firebolt into the soft ground. Just then a stern looking woman came out the front door yelling "what in the world to you think your doing in broad daylight with a broomstick and an owl???" and with that she pulled Harry's firebolt out of the ground and almost ran to headwigs cage then going for the door saying "Get in side before you disturb the neighbors " by the time she finished saying this she had reached the door and shut it with a SLAM. Harry got up and brushed off thinking it would be a bad idea to curse her an hour into the summer break, and wondering if he would be expelled from Hogwarts for just thinking of using magic outside of school. When Harry bent down to pick up his trunk he noticed a small green notebook. Harry found this odd because the Dursleys usually kept the yard nice and tidy (with the exception of the hole the firebolt had just made). So thinking he would probably have to clean the yard anyway when the Dursleys ran out of things for him to clean inside, he put the notebook in his pocket and made his way to the house. When he finally reached the house and had taken all of his things to his room, there came a noise from down the hall.it sounded as though Dudley had a new, very large, expensive game. After sitting in his room for a couple of minutes he decided to go and see what was making all the noise. Harry walked down the hall past the stairs, the bathroom and Mr. and Miss. Dursleys' room when he came to Dudley's' room and carefully opened the door. Dudley did not have a new game as Harry had thought but was jumping on his bed, which was not a good idea from Harry's point of view because with every jump the bed creaked and crackled. How Harry longed to put a spell on the bed to make it break but he knew he couldn't (and didn't know one if he could). Dudley turned his piggy head and looked straight at Harry. Dudley stopped jumping and yelled with all his might "MOM! MOM! He's in my room! MOM!". With that Harry shut the door and started down the hall thinking that he should have just stayed in his room and kept to himself, when uncle Vernon caught him at the stairs. Mr. Dursley told him to come downstairs and he did, following the beefy man down and into the living room. Harry thought he was going to be in trouble for opening Dudley's door but this was not the case. Aunt petunia was in the living room with the woman who had yelled at Harry to get in the house earlier that day. Mr. Dursley said "Sit down, this is the house keeper that we where talking about in the car, her name is Miss. Gribble.  
  
Miss Gribble stood up with a nasty smile and said with growl "Molly Gribble and you are Harry I suppose". At that moment the phone rang and Mr. Dursley went to answer it. Miss Gribble sat back down and there they sat in silence until uncle Vernon returned and said "yes this is Harry potter (jerked his head at Harry as if it was insulting him just to be alive) and I hate to leave, but I got a call about an order.and petunia, are you going to start diner?". Aunt petunia replied "yes it will be ready when you get back". Aunt petunia then left the room; Harry looked up at the woman sitting across from him. She was tall and bony, she had a mean face and gray-blond hair, she had a big nose, light green eyes (which at the moment were glaring at Harry) and almost non-existent lips. They sat for another five minutes like this, which seemed to take forever to Harry. When At last Miss Gribble spoke and it was with slightly crinkly voice, she said "you will call me Miss. G because with all the things you will be doing this summer you will not have time to say my full name .I know all about you and your abnormalities.and as I will be keeping watch over you this summer here are my rules:  
  
one-No magic of any kind.I have heard of the things you have done and I will not tolerate them. Two- you will listen to me whether you like it or not, I am being paid to watch you and I will not fail and three-I have grown quite fond of Dudley.you will not bother him this summer". Harry stood up and said, "Alright, can I go to my room" and without an answer turned and started to the stairs. "Miss G" stood up as well and quickly grabbed Harrys arm before he got to the stairs and said with a hiss "do not cross me Harry potter" and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry with his thoughts. Harry went to his room and started getting ready for bed.when he realized that it was only 6:30. He thought to himself "this summer has already lasted to long" and hoping with all his might that Ron would invite him to his house very soon. 


End file.
